Maldito profesor
by Gabylor
Summary: Qué creéis que le pasará a Bella por llegar tarde a clase de Biología el último día de instituto? AVISO: OneShot/propiedad privada.


**_Tic-tic-tic...tic-tic-tic...tic-tic-tic._**

_Maldito despertador..._

Abrí un ojo, levanté el brazo y golpeé el insoportable aparatito.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño. Después de cepillarme los dientes me lavé la cara con agua bien fría para despertarme y desenredé mi cabello con el cepillo. No, es de dientes no.

Volví a mi habitación y me paré frente a mi armario. Como cada día que tenía clase de Biología, escogí mi ropa con mucho cuidado. Si, exacto, me visto para alguien.

Para él.

Mi fantasía sexual andante.

La perfección personificada.

Mi amor platónico.

Edward Cullen.

Mi profesor de Biología.

Diréis que estoy loca. Pues tenéis razón. Estoy loca por su pelo cobrizo y despeinado. Por esos ojos verdes hipnotizadores. Su piel blanca como el mármol. Sus labios rozados que piden a gritos que sean mordidos. Por mi. Solo por mi.

Pero él parece odiarme. Siempre me mira con frialdad. Como si no existiera. Y eso me dolía. ¡Demonios, si dolía!

Me vestí con unos jeans negros ajustados y una básica de tirantes color blanco. Me puse unas bailarinas negras con cachuelas en los lados. Maquillaje casi no uso, excepto en los días especiales, como hoy. maquillaje en polvo, delineador y sombra de ojos, un poquito de máscara y un toquecito de brillo labial transparente.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé a la cocina a saludar a mi madre, Reneé. Mi padre Charlie es jefe de policía y sale a trabajar a las 6 de la mañana, por lo tanto no estaba.

**-Hola, cariño. Ven, siéntate a desayunar. Te he hecho tortitas.**-Me sonrió mi madre con amor. Es una muy buena cocinera y le encantaba prepararnos nuestros platos favoritos.

**-Gracias mamá. Tomaré un par por el camino. Me tengo que ir**- cogí un dos tortitas y me acerque a darle un abrazo a mi madre.**-Te quiero mamá.**

**-Y yo a ti, mi vida. Cuídate.**

**-Lo haré**

****Salí de la casa y me subí al coche. Salí del garaje con la música bastante alta y tarareando los versos de Inna.

_ You and I, will dance untill we die_

_ Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_

_ Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_

_ You and I, will dance untill we die_

_ Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out_

_ Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it_

Al llegar, el estacionamiento del instituto estaba lleno. _¡Genial! _Último día de instituto y llego tarde. Y encima me toca Biología.

Aparqué rápidamente y salí corriendo a clase. Toqué a la puerta y la abrí. Fijé mi vista en el trasero de mi profesor que apuntaba algo en la pizarra. Sí, lo sé, soy una pervertida, pero no lo puedo evitar. Al intentar dar un paso adelante la fuerte y masculina voz del Sr. Buenorro me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

**-Llega usted 3 minutos tarde, señorita Swan.**-Habló sin siquiera voltearse en mi dirección. _¿Cómo supo que era yo?_

**-Lo siento, señor Cullen. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar. **-me disculpé bajando la cabeza al sentir como me sonrojaba. Se oyeron unas risitas disimuladas. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward mirándome fijamente.

**-Muy bien, señorita Swan. Además de llegar tarde a mi clase, tiene el atrevimiento de hacer bromas bastantes pésimas. Vaya a dirección y no se vaya hasta que llegue yo.**

**-Pero...**-Intenté protestar, pero me cortó.

**-Nada de peros. Creo que he sido bastante claro, Señorita Swan. No me haga repetirlo o le irá peor.**

****El hermoso rostro de Edward estaba más serio de lo normal. Sus ojos me miraban fríamente, hasta parecía enfadado.

Me dí la vuelta y salí al pasillo. _¡Perfecto! Última clase que tienes con Edward y te la pierdes por lenta... ¡Cállate! _

Me encaminé hacia dirección. Entré y no había nadie. Me senté en el sofá y me puse a pensar en la Universidad. Me estiré en el sofá y apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo. No tengo ni idea de en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Sentí una ligera caricia en mi mejilla y moví mi cara para mayor contacto, pero no encontré nada.

**-Swan, despierta.**-El susto que pillé me hizo levantarme rápidamente. Me sentí mareada.

Aclaré mis ojos y miré hacia arriba. Mis ojos se encontraron con ese par de esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

**-Lo sie...**-No tuve ninguno oportunidad de acabar lo que iba a decir.

**-Si, ya sé, señorita Swan. Lo siente y está arrepentida. Siempre la misma cantaleta.**-Edward se paseaba por la estancia sin mirarme mientras soltaba el discurso.

Eso me enfureció. Encima de que me odia, me hecha de clase, me envía a dirección y me regaña, se toma a mal mis disculpas.

_¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? _

Me levanté del sofá y me planté detrás de el. Le toqué el hombro y se giró. Sin pensarlo, estampé mi mano en su mejilla. Al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer solté un gemido.

Edward me miraba asombrado mientras se frotaba la mejilla que se estaba poniendo roja.

**-Yo...no sé, yo...yo...ç**

**-Tu ¿qué, Isabella? ¿Me dirás ahora que lo sientes?**-Me preguntó Edward acercándose un paso a mi.

**-No, señor. No diré que lo siento porque sería mentir. Pero usted me ha empujado a hacerlo.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Si, usted. Siempre me ha tratado mal. Siempre me trató más duro que a los demás. Mirándome fríamente. Despreciándome. -**Con cada acusación Edward se iba poniendo más y más pálido.

**-Eso no es...**-Pero no lo dejé acabar. Una vez que empiezo, es difícil que acabe.

**-Eso es verdad. Desde el primer día me ha odiado. Usted me odia por alguna razón que desconozco, señor Cullen.**-Un sollozo salió de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo.**-Usted me odia y yo lo amo. Te odio por eso. Te amo, te amo, te...**-No pude acabar mi rabieta.

Unos labios cálidos, dulces y suaves se estrellaron suavemente contra los míos. Me tomó un par de segundos corresponder al beso. Unos fuertes brazos masculinos me tomaron por la cintura y me apretaron contra un duro cuerpo de hombre. Las manos de esos brazos se cerraron entorno a mi cintura. Mis manos rodearon el cuello de Edward y mis dedos se enredaron en el pelo de su nuca.

La sensación de protección y amor era tremenda. Me sentía en el séptimo cielo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero tuvimos que separarnos por la maldita necesidad de respirar. Edward besó mi frente antes de apartarse un poco.

**-Yo también te amo Bella. **-Dijo Edward sonriéndome**-No te odio, amor. Nunca lo hice. Pero tuve que disimular mi amor por ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Era tu profesor y tu mi alumna. ¿Te imaginas qué habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho antes? Te habrían echado del instituto. No quiero que te lastimen.**

**-Pero...¿Cómo que me amas? No tiene sentido. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer ¿y me eliges a mí, una simple estudiante? **-Todavía no salía del asombro que las palabras de Edward provocaron en mi. Me ama...¡Me ama!

**-Puede que seas una estudiante, pero de simple no tienes nada. En mis veinticinco años, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Dulce, tierna, bueno, tranquila y lo único que quiero continuar haciendo es besarte. **-Dicho y hecho. Los labios de Edward volvieron a apoderarse de los míos.**-Te amo, te amo, te amo. Bella, escúchame bien. Te amo princesa. Y no sabes como me arrepiento por como te he tratado, pero me matas. Me matabas cada vez que te veía con esos pantalones envolviendo tus delgadas piernas. Y estas camisetas que abrazan tus hermosas curvas, volviéndome loco hasta el punto de querer matar a todos los chicos que te miraban. Quería gritarles que eres mía, que ya tenías dueño, quería poder abrazarte y besarte delante de ellos para que vieran que eres mía. Dime que será mía, Bella. Dime que a pesar del daño que he llegado a hacerte, todavía me amas como me has dicho antes. Dime que ahora que has acabado el instituto serás mi novia. Por favor, Bella. Por favor...**-Edward me miraba con adoración en sus hermosos ojos. Su miedo a perderme era palpable. Me amaba y yo a él. ¿Por qué razón le iba a decir que no?

**-Sí, Edward, seré tuya. Sí, todavía te amo. Y sí, acepto ser tu novia. Dios mío, Edward. No sabes cuánto te amo.**-Lagrimas de felicidad corrían por mis mejillas.

Edward acunó mi rostro en sus manos y secó mis lagrimas con sus labios.

**-No más que yo, mi amor. Te amo. Perdóname por lastimarte. Te prometo que haré lo que sea para compensarte. Lo que sea**_-_Dijo mirándome a los ojos y dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

**-Con que me ames siempre me basta y me sobra**-Murmuré sobre sus labios.

**-Siempre, amor.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola, hola. Apareció la desaparecida...osea yo.**

**Bueno, esto fue un momento de locura que se me acaba de ocurrir viendo el partido de España. Jejeje...soy muy futbolera, lo sé, pero así me queréis ¿no?**

**Bueno, que les ha parecido este Eddie romántico? A mi me ha encantado, ojala y yo tuviera un profe de Biología como él. Tengo una profe, por cierto.**

**Hey, quiero saber vuestras opiniones. ya sabéis lo que me gusta leer vuestros reviews.**

**De momento es un OneShot/Bella POV, pero dependiendo de lo que me decís puede convertirse en un TwoShot/BellaPOV-EdwardPOV+Epílogo así que, ya sabéis.**

**PD: Alguien se ha leído el libro LA SOCIEDAD JULIETTE de SASHA GREY? Voy por el capítulo 6 de adaptarlo, pero no sé...no me convence mucho.**

**Bueno...¡A COMENTAR! **

**Besituuuuuuus,**

**Gabriella**


End file.
